Fallen Angel
by EndlesslyVocaloid
Summary: <html><head></head>Rin Kagamine lives in a world where everyone has some sort of power, her own being able to become any animal. Fallen Angels, however, are considered rare, since you had to do something really freaking BAD to get kicked out of Heaven. What happens when Len falls from Heaven and breaks Rin's phone while she's watching Fairy Tail? Fangirl rage yes, but also a sparking love interest.</html>


Setting: Sschool

Rin's bro is Rinto

Rin x Len

RIN POV

I ran down the hallway as quickly as I could in those ratty little shoes. Not only were the annoying things irritating me but now I was late for last hour. My spells teacher was gonna kill me.

Wait what? You didn't know I go to a school full of magical shizz?

Well isn't your life boring. Anyway, the bell just rang.

I'm late.

Fuck.

I round the corner and rush through the door just as the teacher calls my name.

"Rin...Ka..ga...mein?" she stutters. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"It's still Kagamine, Mr. Kamui."

He rolled his eyes in turn and began class. As he instructed us to get out our books Kaito nudged me, causing my papers to fall from my hands.

"Oh, sorry sexy, didn't see ya there," he murmured. I slapped him as the teacher turned his back, and Kaito immediately went back to grabbing his book.

Kaito was an interesting person, his blue hair and eyes matching his power: Ice. Yep, Kaito's an original Elsa.

The problem with that is that he's also a bisexual pervert. So you can see how his powers and his interests could work together.

The hour dragged on, boring boring boring stuff that I really didn't care about. I sat in my seat and played with my power: I could turn into any animal I wanted. I grew myself a fluffy cat tail and twirled it around my finger until the hour ended.

AND FINALLY I RUSHED MY ASS OUT OF THAT PLACE CUZ IT WAS BORING.

I turned my phone on and began to watch some Fairy Tail as I walked home. I knew the route well so there was no need for me to pay attention to the sidewalk.

And Natsu was about to romantically confess to Lucy...

...When I got hit on the head, hard, and tumbled to the ground.

"Oi! You BASTARD! I've been waiting for this episode forever!" I shouted, looking for the cause of the commotion.

At first all I saw was my shattered phone. It was broken into shards, scrambled across the sidewalk.

Oh, whoever this dick was, he was gonna pay. I SHIP THEM SO HARD AND THE MOMENT WAS RUINED. PLUS MY PHONE IS NOW BROKEN.

I looked behind me to see a male figure resting on the ground. His hair oddly reminded me of my own. He looked like he was from merry old Greek or something, wearing something that looked like a dress or something like that.

On his back were two majestic wings. Okay, dickhead was a fairy, so?

There were plenty of fairies with all kinds of wings. This one must've forgotten how to fly and broke my phone and the perfect Fairy Tail moment. I was so ready to fangirl too.

But as I reach out to shake douchebag awake, the wings on his back seemingly dissolve, first turning a sickly black then disintegrating.

My eyes opened wide in shock. So he was an angel...

And now he's fallen...

I shake my head in disbelief. A fallen angel?

On my head?

Today?

Oh my God, this was SO not worth breaking my phone over!

The dick did something wrong and I got punished for it!

I'm so sorry, NaLu moment! The illegal anime websites will allow me to enjoy you!

Then again, fallen angels were rare...

Like, you had to do something uber baka to get tossed out of heaven. Like try and rip off another angel's wings or some shizz.

I reluctantly half-ass picked him up, carrying him bride-style. Thank God I can morph into a stronger animal or I might not have been able to even lift his chest.

I carried him for like twenty minutes when he wakes up and screams.

And I scream.

And drop him.

And then we're both awkwardly screaming at each other for a minute.

Until he finally screams, "Where the HELL am I!?"

And I'm like, "THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!"

And he quickly jumps out of the traffic.

I stifle a laugh. "Dude...what the heck are you WEARING!?"

He looks down at my clothes, then at his. "I dunno. It's looks familiar...but so do yours."

"Okay," I muttered, disappointed with this response, "how about 'where did you come from?'"

He shakes his head, telling me that he has no idea.

So he doesn't know how amazing rare he is.

Yay.

"UHMMM but I do!" I say quickly, pulling on his arm. "Come this way, i'll take ya home!"

He doesn't suspect a thing. Stupid NaLu hater. I lead him all the way home, into the house, and happily click the lock behind me.

"HEY MAAA!" I scream, and my mother replies with a loud, "WHAAT!?"

"I FOUND A FALLEN ANGEL!"

"WELL GO PUT IT SOMEWHERE AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK."

Jeez my mom just does not care about anything. But whatever. It's my angel-not-angel. Not. Hers.

So I lock him into my bedroom (he doesn't know the door's locked, nor does he know how to unlock it. Hehe.)

And then I do my stupid homework. Because...well I don't know. Teachers like to make us suffer.

I had to write about something I read. Okay. Easy enough.

"Natsu dove in for a kiss, but then some random gay angel fell out of the sky and broke his phone."

I was reading the subtitles. Of an anime.

You can do that you know. Make anime into homework answers?

You didn't know that?

You must really want the teacher to care about your sorry ass.

ANYWAYY...

I finished all the homework, showing it to my mother so she wouldn't bother me, and found bird brained blondie asleep in my bed.

Hell no! That's my bed! MEIN!

Then again...

He's kinda cute when he's asleep...

I deicided not to disturb his slumber and snuck around my room quietly. I pulled out a black pair of jeans and a shirt that said, "**ORANGE OR NAWWWW**" and laid it next to the bed. If you didn't get the hint, those were for him. I'm already wearing clothes.

Baka.

I opened the door to leave and in ran the cat. It was an extremely fat calico, too. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if the fallen fall out wasn't on the pillow that the cat usually lays on.

I reached for the fat monstrosity a bit too late-it jumped onto bird brains and he jolted awake, flinging the cat across the room and straight into my Natsu poster, ripping it in two.

I almost cried. That was the second Fairy Tail thing that this reject messed up today...THE SECOND! Natsu was so hot in that one too...all shirtless and making out with Lucy. (Isn't the power of fanservice great?)

I angrily roared at him and pushed him out of the bed and on to the floor to discover that under the blankets he had been naked.

I can feel myself blushing, and the cat running past me in horror. Maybe cats don't like naked fallen angels either.

Closing my eyes, I reached for the clothes on the bed and threw them at him. "Put. Them. On." I said slowly, and I listened to him put on my clothes. I looked back at him when I was sure that I couldn't see his banana anymore. He actually looked really freaking good. Like, really good. Like, I-might-want-to-see-him-shirtless- now-good.

He looked at me and cocked his head. "Why are you looked at me like that?" he asked, and I shook my head and smirked.

"I'm Rin," I said, ignoring his question. "Who are you?"

_Yes, I need to know for when I sue you for breaking up NaLu._

"Uh...I can't...remember..."

Then school came back to me. Something I had actually paid attention to: Fallen Angels can't remember anything. We also learned about some fallen angel named Allen but that wasn't important.

"Hm...Why not call you Len, then?" I suggested, and he shook his head.

_Okay, that's 710 dollars plus my Netflix bill for two months, Mr. Len._

"I feel so sleepy..." he said, resting his head against the wall. I sigh. I guess he should go back to sleep, then.

We argued for ten straight minutes before I finally lost the argument and slept on the couch.

And the morning brought worse news. My mother said we have to treat Len like family. And that I have to start dragging him to school with me.


End file.
